


Melody Cut Short (The Coda Pt. III)

by SammyHarvelle



Series: Hunter: A Supernatural Story [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHarvelle/pseuds/SammyHarvelle
Summary: River is too late to save her sister from the demon possessing her.
Series: Hunter: A Supernatural Story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007244





	Melody Cut Short (The Coda Pt. III)

**Trigger Warning: Possession, Blood, Death**

River's heart seems to stop. 

”Melody…?” She says, voice quivering, even though she knows it isn’t her sister talking to her. She knows the demon is behind the reins in Melody's mind, and River lets that fact ignite a fiery rage inside of her. 

”No, sadly Melody can't talk right now. She’s a bit busy, what with me tearing her mind apart and all. Poor thing never stood a chance. “ The demon laughs, and its Melodys laugh, but cold and cruel like Mels never was. 

River's hand tightens around her demon blade, though she knows she cant use it without killing Melody. So she takes a breath and begins the exorcism Bobby taught her. 

”Exorcizamus te, Omnis-“ She starts, but the demon cuts her off with another laugh. It doesn’t seem concerned. 

”Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm afraid that as of the moment, I'm the only thing keeping this pretty little meat suit alive if you can even call it that. She’s your little sister, isn’t she? Do you really want to kill your baby sister?” The demon is enjoying this. 

With demonic possession, there’s always a chance that the only thing that's keeping the possessed person moving is the demon. Demons aren’t affected by such trivial matters as fatal wounds. They don't care if their victim lives or dies. And usually, neither do hunters. Sure, they may feel a bit of remorse for the poor sod they just knifed, but usually, they’re too busy running to feel sorry for long. But this time is different, and there’s so much at stake even if the demon is lying. 

Somehow, River finds the strength to continue the incantation, even though she falters whenever a flash of pain crosses the demons face. Or is it Melody? Is she hurting Melody while she tries to save her? Finally, it is done, the demon vanishing in a flash of black smoke, Melody falling forward until River catches her, holding her close as they both sink to the ground. 

River feels something warm and wet and immediately knows its blood. The demon wasn’t lying. With Melody still laying across her lap, River sheds her jacket and presses it to where the blood seems to be coming from, to slow the bleeding. Melody coughs, and there’s blood on her lips now too. Her eyes flutter, and her lips move silently as she tries to speak. 

”Ri…ver…” She starts, but River tells her to stop, to save her strength so she can make it to the hospital. Only, River knows her sister won’t make it that long. She pulls Melody closer as the girl continues speaking, voice barely even audible. “I…love…you……not….your…fault……” Melody coughs one more time before her body goes limp.

It could have been hours later, or only a matter of minutes, but when Bobby regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was River, still holding the body of her sister, silent tears rolling down her face.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
